Internet History
by beyondwonder
Summary: Sam is curious about what his brother has been up to.


Title: Internet History

Author: Beyond_Wonder

Rating: M

Summary: Sam is curious about what his brother has been up to.

Spoilers: Major spoilers for 4.18 'The monster at the end of this book' and you need to know who Jo is.

Pairings: Dean/Jo

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or sites or anything to do with the supernatural series. Don't sue.

Note: Something short and sweet and a fic that demanded to be written after seeing the episode. Feedback always appreciated.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sam Winchester narrowed his eyes with suspicion while exiting the motel bathroom. He noticed his brother, who had been unnaturally quiet all afternoon, lying on his bed reading the motels tv guide upside down. Sam glanced warily around the room sensing something was amiss.

"What are you up to?" Sam asked tossing his towel onto his bed and reaching for his duffle bag.

"Nothing." Dean answered a little to quickly and tossed the magazine onto the end of the bed. "You done with the shower?" He asked already jumping to his feet and heading to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said watching Dean hurry out of the room. He decided not to bother trying to figure his brother out and Sam went back to packing his dirty clothes into his bag. Once finished, he headed over to his laptop and found the lid shut. He frowned. He didn't remember shutting the lid when he left to have a shower. In fact he distinctly remembered leaving it open while he was waiting for an email to download.

Knowing instantly that Dean had been messing with his computer again he open up the laptop and was surprised to see that the screen wasn't frozen with porn for once. Sam started to relax, figuring that Dean must of closed it to stop the battery running out. Sam didn't really believe his own theory though and opened the internet history to see what his brother had been up to.

**Previous History: **

Dean/Jo fanfiction: R rating

Dean/Jo fantion: NC17 rating

Dean/Jo fanfiction: R rating

Dean/Jo fanfiction: R rating

Dean/Jo Fanfiction archive

Sam/Jo Dean/Jo fanfiction

Dean/Jo Fanfiction archive

Google search - Fanfiction terminology

Jode – because they are so OTP

Dean Girls

Supernatural fanfiction home

Sam couldn't hide the smug smile that stretched his features. "I knew it!" Sam muttered to himself triumphantly. He had been curious as to Dean's reaction on finding out about all the fans writing their own stories and had to stop himself from laughing when he explained to Dean what the meaning of the word 'Slash' meant. Now Sam had evidence; a detailed list that Dean was more interested in a particular fan following than he had first lead on. Apparently the idea of Dean and Joanna Harvelle wasn't "sick" at all and Dean had deliberately sought them out.

Sam clicked back on the last story Dean had read and noticed it was about the incident in Duluth when a possessed Sam had attacked the younger hunter. Skimming down the page he was amused to discover an alternate ending to what had actually happened. As soon as the story progressed into a more adult nature he clicked back.

He glanced at the history again and chuckled. "Dean, you are so busted." Sam mused and glanced at the archive page. There where hundreds of stories, all of them varying in length and rating. "I wonder if Jo is aware of these stories?"

Unable to resist the temptation of teasing his brother Sam stood and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly. "Hey Dean?" He called through the door.

"What?" Dean shouted sounding very annoyed at being interrupted. Sam was now glad he had the first shower and hoped Dean wasn't using all of his body wash.

"Do you want me to bookmark the Dean and Jo archive for you?" Sam burst out laughing when several objects suddenly hit the door.

"Screw you Sam!"

"Well apparently you _and _Jo screw me in the one you read!" Before Sam could move away the door flew open and Dean, clutching a towel around his waist grabbed his brothers bicep.

"I swear to God that if you breath one word of this to…. I will KILL you Sammy!" Dean snarled letting go of Sam's arm and shoved Sam backwards instead. "Just one word!" He threatened and he turned around and slammed the door shut on Sam's bemused face.

"So that's a 'No' to the dean/jo wing!kink fic?" Sam hollered pushing his luck. He chuckled when Dean roared at him to shut up.

Feeling very happy with himself, Sam picked up his laptop and carried it over to his bed. He opened the supernatural home page again and started to explore the content. "Oh I bet he'll love the Dean/Castiel page." He murmured to himself and continued to scroll through.


End file.
